The present invention is directed to a device for the surface treatment of teeth particularly for removing dental deposits which device has means for creating a gas stream with an abradant, said means including a gas line extending from a compressed gas source to a nozzle, a reservoir for the abradant having a discharge orifice in communication with the gas line, a pressurization means for applying a pressure to the interior of the reservoir, including a pressure compensation line extending between the gas line to the reservoir and vibrating means coupled to the reservoir to vibrate the reservoir during operation of the device.
Devices which utilize a stream of gas or air mixed with an abrasive compound that was received in a reservoir and mixed into the air stream are known and examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,696,049 and 2,814,877. The aim of these devices is to introduce an abrasive which is in fine grained form from a reservoir into a gas or compressed air line which is leading to a discharge nozzle in the desired dosage. However, problems will occur with the abrasive particles becoming stuck together to create plugging of the lines and the valves.